Black Widow
by HawthorneKitty
Summary: Draoc finds himself intrigued by a professional seductress, leaving him to wonder where wrong ends and right begins. Disclaimer I own nothing except Josette, rating for later chapters.
1. Joc's

It was his first time being introduced to the seedy underground of the night life. The scent of cigar smoke and lust hung heavy in the exclusive club as music pumped through invisble speakers. Women dawned in every color flashed in front of his eyes as his ears filled with giggles and teases. He remained comfortablely seated, watching them dance on poles, dance on men, dance on each other. This is where the rich and powerful came to play and he began to wonder why he hadn't been introduced to it all years ago. Only 17, no one asked him for i.d. No one cared if he was 11 or 50, he was a paying customer and he was there for a good time. Sequined masks and feathered costumes fluttered by as a woman in purple fishnets began to make suggestive movements towards a nearby pole. He could only smile at the scene.

His friend, who had brought him there, sat next to him, whispering back and forth to a masked blonde, ellicting an occasional giggle from her. All of the girls wore masks. He didn't care one way or another, as long as their bodies were beautiful. Suddenly the music slowed and a spotlights were directed to the front stage. An odd, crackling voice came over the invisble speakers and announced the arrival of "The Black Widow." He could hear several men cheer, regulars he figured, as the curtains drew back. A sultry song filled the room as a tall and pale women emerged, clad in a red dress, trimmed in black. The dress cut off short, showing her long legs covered in black fishnets. His attention immediately perked. Her mask was made of black feathers, red gems rimming the eyes. It went well with her short black hair that angled towards her chin. He watched as she moved gracefully, walking to a pole in the center of the stage. Lifting a leg straight up, she began a seductive dance on the pole. The way she bent and rolled made his breath quicken and he knew immediately exactly what he wanted.

He waited for her to finish her dance and return to backstage before he arose, leaving his friend to find the manager. He was swarmed by women, all smelling like cheap perfume and alcohol. Pushing them off, he managed to make his way to the booth where the music was played. Knocking on the door, a weasely looking man anwsered and told him the manager was backstage. Moving to the side door, Draco continued, crossing over from the clubs front to the chaos behind the scenes. Topless girls ran about, shouting for someone to bring them their corsets. He pushed past racks of sparkling costumes, and on towards a closed door with the words 'Knock first' hung neatly on a written sign. Following it's advice and knocking, he waited. A few moments later a stout man with a bald head opened the door.

"How may I help you, Sir?" he asked, smiling.

"I was interesting in scheduling a private meeting with one of your girls." he stated, finding the man to be friendly enough.

"Oh, I see, I see. May I suggest my girl, Sunshine or her friend, Bambi..." The man pointed to two women, both attractive, but not what he was looking for.

"Well, I sort of have one in mind already."

"Excellent, who shall it be then?" the man questioned.

"The Black Widow." As he spoke the words he watched the man's brow crease.

"I'm sorry my boy, Black Widow is our most popular girl. I'm afraid she can't be lent out to everyone...What's your name boy?"

"Draco Malfoy." Draco smirked as he saw a grin spread across the man's face.

"Ah, your Lucius's boy, well then, that changes things. Here," the man handed Draco a key "Room 12, it's at the top of the steps. I'll send her up there in a minute." Draco thanked the man and turned to go up the stairs that he been earlier covered by a group of primping girls. As he reached room 12, Draco loosened his tie, rolling the crisp white sleeves of his button down up to his elbows. He took a seat, running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair and letting his mind drift to his scroll he had to write for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Pulling out his wand, he conjured some wine.

The room was large, with a heart-shaped bed and pink curtains. Everything had a cheap, gold trim. It wasn't exactly his room of choice, but he figured it would do. Tossing a heart-shaped pillow into a corner, he waited. After a while 10 minutes had passed, and he was getting impatient. He was getting ready to leave when the door opened. There she was, wrapped in a white silk robe. Draco could see now that she had icy blue eyes that gave her delicate face a sharper look. By the look of her, she was around 25. The moment she saw him her face dropped. Shutting the door behind her, she looked at him.

"How old are you?" she asked, her voice low and smokey.

"Old enough." he anwsered, slightly insulted by her question.

"Your just a boy. This is taking it too far." She pulled out her wand and conjured a cigarette, lighting it.

"I didn't come here for your morals."

"Then what did you come here for?" she asked, turning to look at him. Her eyes were clear compared to his grey ones and she made him feel like he hadn't seen enough in his 17 years.

"What everyone else comes here for." Draco stood, advancing towards her slowly.

"Your too young to even know what everyone else comes here for." she said, not believing him. She moved away, going to stare out of the window. Draco could see the outline of her black lingerie. She took a puff. "What's your name kid?"

"It's Draco." he said, realizing he wasn't getting any and sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm Josette." she said, leaning against the window seal. "You go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah... 7th year." He wasn't sure why he was talking to her, but he didn't see any harm in it. It was Friday, he didn't have classes tomorrow.

"I went to Hogwarts... Professor Snape still there?" She looked thoughtful.

"No..." Draco had flashes of Dumbledore's death before his eyes. He closed them and rested his forehead in his palm.

"He used to come here a lot..." she said, chuckling softly. "Imagine his suprise when he saw he was getting off on one of his students..." Draco let a small smile play scross his lips, seeing Snape's face all too well. "But yeah, thanks to you I'm off for pretty much the rest of the night..." She looked over at him with a small and sincere smile. "What do you say you and me go grab a butterbeer from some place a little nicer?" Draco felt almost relieved that the rest of his evening wouldn't be filled with sitting downstairs with his drunk friend. "Let me go change." she said, stepping past him. Draco nodded and tightened his tie, following her out of the door.


	2. Fartrolls

It wasn't until they had hit the street that he noticed how tall she really was. Draco towered at close to 6'4, but she had to be at least 6'. She was now drapped in a heavy black cloak that hung well from her frame. Hooking her arm in his, they began to walk down the snow littered street. The street lamps were lit, showing heavy flakes dancing in their rays before they settled down onto the brick road. "Hey kid, where do you want to go?" Slightly provoked, Draco replied,

"It doesn't matter to me, and would you quit calling me kid?" He watched her as she turned to look at him, a twinkle of laughter in her icy blue eyes. For a moment he was lost in them and forgot that she was also gazing into his.

"You've got cute eyes kid, I like that shade of gray... Never really looked good on me though, I'm more into the blacks and reds."

"Well I'm sorry for not having creepy colored eyes." Draco felt a ease around her he hadn't had around anyone in years. She laughed at him and turned into an unmarked door. "What's this?" he barely had time to call out before she dragged him in behind her.

"It's called Fartrolls and it's pretty underground. You don't get the guys who drink to get drunk here, just the over worked who drink to relax. I come here after work sometimes." She continued to talk, but Draco was too busy looking around to listen. The place was small, but clean, with a warm, kitcheny feel to it. Booths were set up on two walls, the other walls consisting of a large fireplace and the bar. "You sit, I'll order us some drinks."

Draco sat in a booth and instantly marveled at the soft feeling of cushions. It wasn't the most fashionable place, but Draco could see why she liked it. There were only a few other people in a few scattered booths, all of which looked like tired, over-worked, yet friendly people. A girl in business robes smiled at Draco and he polietely nodded his head. Glancing back over at Josette, he overheard he order a Butterbeer and a White Russian. Removing his jacket, Draco settled back futher into the booth, smoothing invisible creases from his expensive slacks. A moment later, she approached with the drinks in hand.

"Alright kid, here you go." she said as she slipped into the seat opposite of him. Taking the Butterbeer, Drao sipped it, watching her over the rim of his glass. Setting it down, he spoke to her,

"So tell me about yourself." Lifting an eyebrow, he challenged her.

"Well... I'm 24... I graduated from Hogwarts, thanks to a few strings pulled by Professor Snape for my vow of silence,... I... then went on to become an aspiring actress, who failed because she really didn't have that great of a passion for acting... and, I ended up at Joc's." She finished with a satisfied look on her face and Draco nodded his head thoughtfully. "What about you kid, what's the deal with you?"

"Well, I'm Draco, I go to Hogwarts, the end." Something caused him to leave out the fact that he had been allowed back into Hogwarts only after extensive investigation and a few lies from his mother, hence forth proving he was forced to act with the Death Eaters and he truely didn't play a part in Dumbledore's death. After Harry and his "friends" left, no one seemed to have the courage to approach him, leaving him mostly to his self his entire 7th year, He had to admit, he kind of missed the trouble the Golden Trio had always managed to cause for him. He had found himself lately being bored.

"Well, if your not the most intrigueing thing under the sun..." she snorted, sipping her drink.

"I don't see you with excitement out your ears either, smartass." Draco smiled as she chuckled at his playfulness. He watched her reach into her robes and pull out a cigarette. Lighting it with her wand, she took a puff. Suddenly Draco felt a jolt as her long leg touched his gently. Instantly he looked at her face, and by her careless expression he guessed she hadn't done it on purpose. Still, the effect was the same and Draco found himself lost in thought of her long pale legs and what all the could wrap around, including his waist.

"So do you listen to Melinda and the Pixies?" she asked, bringing him out of his daydream.

"That's a chick band." Draco snorted.

"Their a chick rock band and your a little punk."

Draco could only smile and gaze into his Butterbeer, feeling warm and sleepy from late hour and the drink. Josette seemed to notice. "Hey kid, maybe you should head on back..."

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired, but..." She seemed to read his mind and smiled. Conjuring up a scrap of paper and a pen, she wrote down something.

_326 Kertel st._

_Room 209_

"Stop by and see me sometime kid, I could use the company."

"Yeah... sure thing." Draco tucked the address into his pocket and smiled. Standing up, he moved over to the bar to pay for the drinks. When he looked back ove his shoulder he saw walking towards the door. She looked over her back at him and winked, before disappearing out of the door.


End file.
